Missy
GO SCREAM! Oh, hello, girls and boys! I, CREEPS, am just watching the baseball game. I am a big fan of THE CHICAGO FRIGHT SOCKS hee-hee-hee-hee! It looks like our BASEBALL SCREAM, is really getting ON THE BALL this FEAR! But in the meantime, allow me to PITCH you tonight's home-run I call... A home stood up, in northern-New England back in July, 1876. It was night and a stage coach arrived at the house. A young couple with a little girl got out, and the man knocked on the door. Another young man answered it. "Yes, how may I help you folks?" the man asked the couple. "Hello, sir, we wondered if you had room for traveling guests please?" the other man asked, explaining. "Why, of course. Come in please" the other man replied, smiling. "Oh, thank you sir. We shall gladly pay you for the evening stay" the couple said, going inside with the child. An hour later, the little girl ran around upstairs in the hallway. She turned a corner and saw another little girl standing up, at the one end of the other hall. She wore a red dress, with red tap-dance shoes and white socks up her legs. Her skin was also red, with the girl's eyes glowing an eerie-white. She twirled her pigtails of white hair with her hands and spoke to the other girl: "hello, care to play? My name is Missy". "Hello, Missy, my name is Elizabeth. Yes I would" the other girl said. "Hi Elizabeth. A pleasure to meet you come on" Missy replied and the girls ran into a room, together. "Pardon me, but what are you, Missy?" Elizabeth asked. "A ghost Elizabeth and this was my old bedroom. I do not care to speak about it a lot, but I think you should know my Daddy killed me!!!" Missy explained and looked down. "Oh, I am so sorry, Missy. Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, feeling bad. "Yes" the ghost of Missy said. "Where is you Mama at?" Elizabeth asked the phantom. "Oh, she did not know my Daddy killed me and thought I died, so she moved far away. Daddy was very mean to her and I you see" the specter explained, crying. Elizabeth hugged Missy and the apparition disappeared. Elizabeth gasped in surprise, looking around the bedroom. During that night, Elizabeth awoke in Missy's old bed to the sound of the ghost giggling in another room. Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and downstairs. The man sat in his chair in his little parlor, drinking a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey and reading a book. The giggling of Missy was coming from in the parlor and the man looked up from his book, hearing it. Elizabeth saw black, oozing slime trickle down the staircase, and the phantom of Missy materialize at the foot of the steps. "Hello Daddy, want to play?" she asked the man, who peered over at her, gasping in terror. "Missy? Melissa? But I murdered you!!!!" Missy's father cried, dropping the book and bottle. The ghost of Missy walked on over to her father, her hands now slimy with the black-slime. Missy held her slime-covered-ghostly-hands up, to her father's head and he pulled a buck-knife out of his pocket. "Missy, I shall murder you again girl with the same knife here!!!" he screamed. The ghost giggled, digging her ghostly-fingers into her father's head, causing him to scream and scream. Elizabeth looked away, closing her eyes in fear, hearing Missy's father scream louder, until his screaming ended. Elizabeth looked back, seeing Missy was gone. The young couple ran down the steps, and Elizabeth noticed the slime was now gone too. "Mama, Daddy, look!" Elizabeth said to them. Elizabeth's mother and father saw along with her, the dead body of Missy's father. Elizabeth's mother and father screamed out in horror. The face of the corpse was no longer there, leaving a skull-face. They all then heard the ghost of Missy giggle. Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee, Missy's Father really had a FACE OFF with her, eh? All she wanted to do was SLAY WITH HIM heh-heh-heh!